Ojos verdes, adictos al recuerdo
by Valdesa
Summary: Una batalla entre un conquistador caído y un enemigo por caer, aunque si es enemigo o víctima depende de a quién le preguntes.


**Disclaimer/Renuncia:** los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenecen a Hiyamura Hidekazu y a quienquiera que él le ceda los derechos de autor. Estoy segura de que todos agradeceréis que yo no sea una de esas personas. La copla gallega mal copiada que aparece más adelante le pertenece al folklore popular.

_Nota de la autora: _Me gustaría decir que este fic no refleja mis opiniones o mi manera de pensar, políticamente hablando. Yo pienso que, a la hora de escribir, hay dos formas de hacerlo: se puede escribir intentando contar la verdad de forma bonita, o se puede escribir intentando contar mentiras como si fueran verdades. Así es como se ha escrito esta historia, justificando unas cosas e inventándose otras, pero, al fin y al cabo, todo esto es verdad en la historia, aunque sepamos que es mentira en el mundo real. Lo que importa es que creamos que es cierto mientras leemos.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Ojos verdes, adictos al recuerdo<p>

Está oscuro. Está oscuro y hace calor y claustrofobia dentro del pequeño cubículo donde unos ojos negros aguardan. De afuera se escucha un guirigay de clamores, gritos, y aplausos a veces. Los ojos negros están nerviosos: no les gustan los lugares cerrados. Han crecido en el espacio abierto y no están acostumbrados a tener cuatro paredes y un techo alrededor. Se revuelven inquietos.

Una puerta se abre, y de repente los ojos negros pueden ver. La luz de la tarde se cuela, junto con los gritos, que se han hecho más fuertes. A los ojos negros no les gusta el ruido, pero no hay otro camino. Se dirigen a la salida.

Sólo que no es una salida. Cuando cruzan el umbral, después de acostumbrarse al exceso de luz, los ojos negros se encuentran con un extraño espectáculo: un campo redondo, lleno de arena en vez de de hierba. Hay mucha gente en las gradas que rodean el campo, y los ojos negros descubren que son ellos el origen del ruido. Los ojos negros resoplan y rascan el suelo. Esta situación no les gusta nada. Están empezando a irritarse.

Un jinete con una larga vara espera en el centro del campo, aunque no son sus ojos ni los de su caballo los que llaman la atención de los ojos negros. Son un par de ojos verdes que los miran, directos, desafiantes, calculadores. Los ojos negros les devuelven la mirada, intrigados, y les parece detectar una chispa en ellos, pero no saben si es alegría, miedo o el mismo nerviosismo que ellos llevan sintiendo desde que los sacaron de su cómodo prado, ése que se está convirtiendo en enojo cada vez más rápido.

Los ojos verdes llevan algo en las manos (un trapo grande, que ondea al viento). Empiezan a agitarlo, impertinentes, delante de los ojos negros, y eso es la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Quiénes se han creído que son esos esmirriados? Los sacan de su prado, los encierran en un cuchitril durante horas... ¿y ahora se ponen a provocar? ¿Es que no ven que pueden hacerlos papilla en menos que canta un gallo? Los ojos negros bajan la cabeza, amenazadores. Los verdes siguen agitando su trapo, y los ojos negros deciden darles una lección. Echan a correr.

Un buen susto era lo que pretendían darles, pero cuando el jinete de la vara, que se les había acercado sin que lo vieran, les clava la punta afilada detrás de la nuca, los ojos negros cambian de idea. "¡Ésto ya es el colmo! -se dicen, furiosos- ¡Os voy a sacar las tripas a los dos!" Lástima que ya estén corriendo hacia los verdes y no puedan volverse y reventar antes al descarado del jinete.

"Cuando acabe con el idiota del trapo -piensan- ya tendré tiempo para encargarme de ése."

Los ojos negros no tienen miedo, porque, ¿qué daño les pueden hacer un par de criaturas sin cuernos ni colmillos, no mucho más grandes que un ternero? Quizá el jinete cueste un poco más (los caballos corren mucho, al fin y al cabo, y él tiene una vara afilada) pero derribar a un caballo es pan comido para alguien tan fuerte como ellos. Y, sin caballo, la vara no le servirá de mucho más.

Ya casi sienten el trapo en la punta de sus poderosos cuernos, y sonríen. Ahora les pueden dar su merecido a los ojos verdes que se han atrevido a desafiarles.

Pero el trapo ya no está delante suyo. Los ojos negros se paran, confundidos, hasta que lo ven de nuevo. "Bueno, -piensan- parece que va a haber que sacar la artillería pesada." Y se lanzan en persecución del cobarde trapo que no se atreve a enfrentarles directamente.

Los ojos negros notan el segundo pinchazo, en la misma zona, pero no le dan importancia. Ya habrá tiempo después de encargarse del jinete. Al tercero, cuando más sangre se une al reguero que han dejado los otros dos, deciden que, después de todo, el jinete representa una amenaza mayor, y se giran para enseñarle que ellos también saben pinchar y sacar sangre (e intestinos) con sus propios cuernos, pero un tirón de riendas, y el caballo ya no está. Y el maldito trapo ha vuelto a ponerse delante de ellos, y no pueden dejar escapar la ocasión, ¿verdad?

Al cuarto pinchazo, los ojos negros están hartos, y frustrados, y, a decir verdad, un poco cansados. Además, las heridas deben de ser más graves de lo que pensaban, porque ya no pueden levantar la orgullosa cabeza como antes. Los ojos negros se están cansando de este juego, y miran furiosos a los verdes, que aún no han sufrido un rasguño. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

Y, como al principio, los ojos verdes los atraen con una especie de magnetismo, y no pueden apartar la mirada de ellos. Los ojos negros entienden lo que significaba la chispa que habían visto antes: los ojos verdes los estaban mirando como a un rival, pero no como a un rival cualquiera. Los están mirando como un semental mira a otro que se acerca demasiado a su territorio. Los ojos verdes están buscando una lucha a muerte.

"Lucha, -les dicen- demuestra que mereces el liderazgo de tu manada. Enfréntate a mí."

Los ojos negros se fruncen; aunque no les guste reconocerlo, están empezando a pensar que quizá esta batalla no sea tan fácil de ganar como creyeron.

"¿Por qué? -les replican- ¿Qué gano yo con esto?"

"Si demuestras que eres un buen luchador, que eres fuerte y bravo, te perdonaré la vida -les contestan los ojos verdes-. Volverás a tu prado como semental y nadie volverá a molestarte."

Quizá sean imaginaciones suyas, pero a los ojos negros les ha parecido ver una chispa de triunfo que desaparece rápidamente en un mar verde de entusiasmo. Se preguntan es sensato seguirles el juego durante un segundo, lo que tarda su orgullo en recordarle que hay una deuda que saldar.

Además, los ojos negros saben que es una buena oferta, una oferta magnífica. A lo largo de su vida, han visto cómo se llevan en camiones a los terneros que no salían bravos como ellos, para servir de alimento a gente como la que hoy se agolpa en las gradas. Sabían que los mataban de un golpe, y que no tenían opción de revolverse, que no se les permitía luchar por su vida. También han visto como los bravos que volvían, los menos, pero los más fuertes, ocupaban un puesto que nadie les discutía jamás; su propio padre era uno de ellos. Una vida cómoda que había que ganarse luchando. La otra alternativa era el destino más horrible que podía sufrir uno de los de su raza: dejarse morir, sin resistirse, como un vulgar ternerillo manso. Y eso, simplemente, no es opción para los ojos negros.

Así que se lanzan otra vez a la carga, sin prestar atención a unos extraños cacharros, con tiras de papel que ondean al viento, que han aparecido en las manos de los ojos verdes. Por lo menos hasta que, después de que esas culebras escurridizas se hayan hecho a un lado con su trapo en el último segundo, dos de ellos se les clavan entre los hombros. Los ojos negros intentan no prestarles atención, centrarse en los ojos verdes, su enemigo, pero los flecos bailan en el aire con cada uno de sus movimientos, y se sienten amenazados, atacados como están a la vez por detrás y por delante. Otra vez se les escapan sus presas, y otra vez decoran sus hombros con flecos que los persiguen, que no se sueltan por mucho que hagan. Los ojos negros tratan de mantener la calma, pero cuando sucede por tercera vez, lo olvidan todo. Su miedo ha quedado totalmente enterrado bajo los flecos de papel, y están furiosos. La valentía deja paso a la temeridad, y, sin fijarse en que el trapo es ahora más pequeño, o en que una espada fina brilla en la otra mano de los ojos verdes, sin sentir nada más que furia, roja y demoledora, los ojos negros embisten, los cuernos por delante.

Y esta vez, quieren gritar de alegría y de triunfo porque por fin, ¡por fin!, sus enemigos no han tenido tiempo de apartarse y están ahí, de puntillas entre sus cuernos, como intentando saltar por encima suyo. "¡Ja! -piensan los ojos negros, ebrios de victoria- ¡Como si eso les fuera a servir de algo!", y se preparan para girar un poco la cabeza, para dar la primera (pero también la última) estocada a los insolentes que se han atrevido a desafiar la fuerza y el valor de su linaje.

Pero de nuevo, y esta vez ya es la última, los ojos verdes han sido más rápidos. Los negros lo saben cuando sienten un frío intenso, desgarrador, morderles en el hombro, extenderse hacia abajo y hacia dentro, avanzar inexorable hacia su corazón, segar el vaso principal. La fina espada ha quedado enterrada hasta la empuñadura en su cuerpo, y los ojos negros caen de rodillas a la arena. La gente de las gradas, casi olvidada, explota en vítores. Una estocada perfecta.

Antes de que la oscuridad los llame para siempre, los ojos negros captan un destello de verde y, con sus últimas fuerzas, acusan:

"He sido un luchador fuerte y bravo, he peleado con valor. ¿Dónde está tu promesa? ¿Dónde está mi futuro?"

Los ojos verdes sólo sonríen:

"No fuiste lo bastante fuerte, no fuiste lo bastante bravo. Esto era una lucha a muerte, y has perdido".

Lo último que ven los ojos negros es la chispa de triunfo de antes. Esta vez no desaparece.

Antonio sonrió, el dulce aroma del triunfo, de la sangre y de la muerte aún prendidos en el aire, y se volvió para saludar a su público, a su gente, que hacía vibrar la plaza con sus ovaciones. Dejó que el calor de su victoria le arropara. Desde la muerte de su imperio, de su glorioso pasado, su cuerpo había echado de menos ese calor: la victoria, la adrenalina y la belleza, cruenta y salvaje, de la batalla. Y aunque su pueblo no había conocido aquellos tiempos de gloria, Antonio sabía que ellos también lo sentían: por sus venas corría una sangre demasiado inquieta, demasiado caliente. Una corriente demasiado poderosa que hoy en día no encontraba empresas honorables en las que medir su fuerza y su valor. Por suerte, sus tradiciones (que le habían permanecido fieles hasta en sus horas más oscuras, benditas fueran) mantenían viva la esencia, el alma de la batalla, aún en estos tiempos grises. Con una última mirada al cadáver que le había permitido traerle a su pueblo un recuerdo de la gloria y el honor de otros tiempos, Antonio se irguió, otra vez orgulloso y arrogante, ante su gente.

Cuando, más tarde, una vez la euforia y la nostalgia habían dejado paso a la tranquilidad de las tardes de verano, recordó la mirada acusadora, de confianza traicionada, de aquellos honestos ojos negros (casi la misma que había en los ojos del Imperio Azteca cuando se dio cuenta de que no, de que Antonio no era su Mesías perdido), tuvo que admitir que, una vez más, su sabio folklore llevaba razón. Casi sin quererlo, le venía a la memoria aquella vieja coplilla gallega...

_Ojos verdes son traidores,_

_azules son mentireiros,_

_los negros y acastañados_

_son firmes y verdadeiros._

En la plaza, Antonio podía volver a ser uno de sus antiguos caballeros, guerreros nobles y valientes, siempre honorables. Matan, pero jamás a traición; no hay batalla que no luchen en igualdad de condiciones. Un caballero... Cuánta nostalgia había en aquella palabra.

Él era (había sido, quería ser) un caballero, no el vulgar traidor de la copla, pero, como cada vez que le bajaba el triunfo, dejándole una resaca que sabía a demasiado vino peleón, Antonio no se sentía así. Cuando le bajaba el triunfo, veía la verdad en las palabras de su gente.

Durante un momento, se planteó si ese sucedáneo de batalla que mantenía vivo su espíritu era en verdad tan justo y honorable como pretendía. Pero sólo durante un momento, porque ya sabía que no (siempre lo había sabido, y siempre que podía lo volvía a olvidar), pero la necesidad de revivir, aunque fuera por unas horas, el dulce sabor de todo lo que había perdido... Su gloria, su fuerza, su orgullo... Volver a sentir todo lo que una vez había sido era un anhelo demasiado fuerte.

¿Y qué si era un asesino traicionero con ínfulas de caballero de tiempos pasados? Al menos él seguía vivo.

No como el Imperio Azteca.

No como los ojos negros.


End file.
